Liquor Store Blues
by kerri leilua321
Summary: They say in Death City your life can turn upside down, Maka Albarn is no exception to this case. She worked as a bartender in a club named "Liquor Store Blues" after one night events. She ends up being her brother's son guardian along with being the target of affection by none other then Soul Eater the new rising star of Death City. Soul x Maka
1. Chapter 1

**thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 1**

Death City Las Vegas, they say when you're here you've made it to the big times. It's known as the hot spot for gambling, sight seeing, clubs, hotel, etc. Most celebrities and stars live there or on vacation, but they say once your in Death City you don't ever wanna leave.~

* * *

"Maka!" a woman somewhere in her mid-30's with gold like hair and caramel eyes came running towards the bar area where an ash-blonde teen sat reading.

The woman was in a black dress shirt along with a black vest to match. She also wore a long black skirt with yellow zig zags on the side. She also had a black eye patch on her right eye with a yellow insignia upon it.

"Yes Marie?" quirked Maka closing her book, she was sitting on the bar's counter in a loose white sweater that reveal her shoulders along with ripped jean shorts. Her blonde hair was put a messy ponytail as he emerald green eyes gleamed in the sun light.

"I need to you to work the bar shift for me please." she begged on her knees with her hands closed together

"Marie..."

"Please I can't trust Hiro-kun with it either!" Marie pleaded making Maka put her hands up in defense "You're the only one who can work the bar perfectly. Also your the best out of all my workers!"

"Maka be a dear and do it please." called a familiar voice making the 2 snap their heads around

"Stein!" beamed Marie latching onto her husband

"Yes, yes. You're crushing my bones." sighed Stein with a small smile hugging his wife back "I want you to work this shift. Also we're having a special guest coming, he's an old friend of your brother."

"A friend of Blackstar's?" cocked Maka "Who is he?"

"Some new rising star but if tonight's successfully our club will have more customers then usual. Also meaning meaning more money for the club." he pointed out "So what do you say?"

Maka sighed before shrugging "Well-"

"I'll pay you double."

"Deal."

* * *

**Time skip~**

Maka fixed the tie on her uniform before checking herself in the mirror. Why is it when she works the bar shift, she wear a completely different uniform then everyone else?

The uniform consisted of a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black vest along with a black tie or ribbon with a skull in the center of it. All the workers had to wear the same thing, except the female workers wore short black pencil skirts while the guys wore black dress pants.

As for Maka she had to wear a white collared long sleeved shirt with a green and white tie along with black vest that had giant grey buttons on it. She had to wear a black suspenders that were connected to her black pencil skirt. Maka put on her white gloves before she heard a couple of her co-workers squealing about the special guest.

"I heard it's the new rising star Soul Eater!" one cheered

_"Soul Eater?"_

"Oh my shinigami he's so hot!" commented another making Maka roll her eyes

"I guess I have my target." cooed one before the manager came and told them time for work

_I wonder who's Soul Eater..._

It wasn't long until the club was in full swing, everyone were either serving or performing. Maka on other hand was doing both, she was performing tricks throwing bottles in the air catching them skillfully as she poured each bottle into a glass. People were amazed at how skillful she was at such a young age.

"Hey you see that bartender right there?" asked a man pointing towards Maka

"Yeah, she sure is a beauty." awed another

Maka served about 60 drinks already in 20 minutes without breaking a sweat. She was single handedly serving customers drinks at the bar.

"Black Russian on the rocks, hard!" ordered a customer

"Coming right up!" smirked Maka pouring a vodka and coffee liqueur together in a mixer container before shaking it vividly to the music that was playing causing a lot customers to wolf whistle. She poured it skillfully into a small glass.

"There you go!" she shouted sending the drink towards the customer who drank it immediately in one gulp

"Best in town!" cheered the man causing everyone nearby to cheer

* * *

A man in a black pinstriped suit with snow white hair and scarlet red eyes sat on the bar stool, he watched as Maka threw 2 bottles in the air making everyone gasp before she caught both bottles with her arms crossed above her chest. She poured each one in several tall glasses before she maneuvered each one down the bar's counter.

Maka saw the man before she appeared before him ready to serve.

"Hi my name is Maka, I'll be your bartender for tonight." she smiled "What can I get you?"

"What do you have?" questioned the man

"Anything you'd like."

"Are you saying that because you know who I am?" Maka looked at the man with a blank look before tilting her head to the side confused

"Nope am I suppose to?" she said bluntly making the man stare at her wide eyed before he broke out in a laughing fit

"Oh I have never met a girl like you." he laughed wiping a tear away from his eye "My name's Soul nice to meet you Ms. Bartender."

"Pleasure, so what would you like?"

"Surprise me, I'm sure you won't fail." Maka gave Soul a small smile before she grabbed 2 bottles, popping the caps off in one swipe.

She skillfully poured each bottle into the silver mixer container, quickly covering before throwing it up in the air. As the container flew in the air she grabbed a cocktail glass from the ice cooler behind her.

In a matter of seconds Maka caught the mixer container taking off the cap off pouring a redish black liquid inside the cocktail glass. Maka topped off the drink with 2 black cherries, she placed the drink in front Soul who had a small smirk on his face.

"What's this ?" asked Soul eyeing his drink

"It's called 'Black Blood' courtesy of Death City's Liquor Store Blues." answered Maka wiping her forehead "It's a drink I've made up in my spare time."

"So what made you pick this for me?"

Maka thought for a moment about his questioned before answering "Cocktails you know are called the classics among us bartenders, made in the 1700's making them the classics of drinks. They can be turned sweet or sour just by a few shots of tequila. They're popular for being tropical drinks, holiday drinks, anything you want."

"So?"

"I've based the drink on the vibe you're giving me. What you gave me was a classic feel, so I chose a cocktail." Maka said making the albino smirk as she continued

"Judging by your looks you have a taste for the classics like jazz and hard rock. You give me an old school feeling that most people don't have these days. You can change anytime you want to, but you like to keep old fashion. You're original and to be honest I say the best word to describe you is...cool."

Soul was stunned at first before he got up and leaned into Maka's ear breathing on her neck, sending chills through her body.

"Is that all I give you?"

"Thanks Maka." he whispered walking away with the cocktail leaving Maka dumbfounded

* * *

_"Stupid flirt..." _Maka blushed before hearing a familiar male voice

"Maka!"

The young ash-blonde spun around only to be tackled from by a small boy with spiky black hair in a messy black suit. She looked up to see Blackstar and his wife Tsubaki smiling.

"Auntie Maka!" smiled the little boy latching onto Maka

"Hi Drey," smiled Maka picking the boy pecking him on the cheek "How was Japan?"

"Papa taught me new moves and I got to learn how to use weapons." beamed Drey punching the air "Oh oh an I got to test it out on this robber too."

"I see your Papa is turning you into a war machine." she smiled ruffling his hair making him laugh

"You know Blackstar..." sighed Tsubaki before hugging the ash-blonde

"Oi sis." called Blackstar holding his arms out for a hug

"Hey bro." she smiled walking towards him before hugging Tsubaki leaving him hanging

"So not funny sis!" huffed Blackstar before Maka stuck her tongue at him playfully before hugging him

"I'm just kidding Blacksta-"

**Slam!**

Blackstar fell backwards due to Drey's kick, he got up with foot print on his left side of his cheek with a vein popping out his forehead.

"Don't touch Auntie Maka, she's mine!" declared Drey in a fighting stance

"Oh so you're cocky enough to go against you're old man." snapped Blackstar cracking his knuckles ready to kill

**SLAM!**

Maka was holding a book as Blackstar laid on the ground twitching due to Maka's chop. She sighed shaking her head side to side patting the book on her hand. "Aren't you too old to be picking fights with little kids, specially your kid?" shot Maka receiving a mumble from the blue haired idiot

She lifted up Drey who tired to runaway before she flicked him on the forehead making him flinch in pain.

"And you don't go picking fight with your papa." Maka ordered making Drey nod furiously "So where's your friend Blackstar?"

"I dunno he said he came early." Blackstar said scratching behind his head "Hey sis can we talk to ya? You have a place where we can talk?"

Maka cocked a brow in questioned "I do, follow me to the V.I.P section. Stein I'm going on break!"

* * *

The silvered haired owner lifted his hand up giving a nod. Maka led them towards the private V.I.P section, they left Drey with Stein who could keep him in check. Blackstar and Tsubaki sat across the table from Maka before she asked "So what did you guys need to talk about?"

"Maka..." Blackstar started looking towards Tsubaki and back "Would you mind taking custody of Drey?"

Maka was shocked before she could say anything Blackstar cut her off by putting his hand up. He looked down gripping his fists.

"Sis I know this a big favor but hear me out." he pleaded making her silent "We love him and you know for damn sure I wouldn't ask you this unless it was important. You see when we went to Tsubaki's family something...happened."

"Maka you're my best friend and also the person we trust the most." said Tsubaki with a small smile "You see my brother is suppose to be the heir to my family but when Drey was born he became a threat to that..."

There was a moment silence before Tsubaki had tears well up in her eyes as she continued

"My brother you see has sent people to kill my son. The robber he was talking about that was o-one of them. I-I don't w-want my son t-to..." Tsubaki broke down into tears with Blackstar holding her, 'shh, shh' he comforted

"I understand." Maka spoke making Blackstar and Tsubaki look up "I know Drey is your guy's precious treasure. No matter what I will make sure he won't be harmed or hurt. Giving your son took a lot of thought and suffering I see but doing this to protect your son..."

"You two sure have become _fine_ pair parents. Tsubaki and Blackstar, I'm proud of you." she smiled warmly causing tears to fall down Blackstar's eyes

"Sheesh aren't I'm suppose to be the oldest." he said wiping the tears from his eyes

**should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS 4 READING~!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Maka woke up around 9:00 am with Drey hugging her arm, he was drooling causing the blonde wipe his mouth her hand. She sat up thinking about the other night, it's been awhile since Drey finally managed to settle down.

On the first night he woke at 5:00 am doing 600 push ups making Maka face palm herself along with her dragging him back to bed. Everytime he'd do that it would be with the excuse saying it's for the sake of training. She titled her head to the side in deep thought before thinking about her brother and her sister.

It's been awhile since Blackstar and Tsubaki came to visit Drey. Maka remembered Blackstar was having a melt down and crying uncontrollably when he said goodbye. Maka shook her head they were still going to see each other, they're just not living together. She titled her head to the side before deciding to get up and clean herself up.

Just as Maka got up her phone rang, she flipped the phone open not bothering to see the name.

"Hello?" she yawned

"Hello Maka," greeted a familiar voice making her sigh

"Hi Stein what is it?"

"I need you to come work the bar shift again." Maka was about to say something before he quickly added "And don't worry about Drey, Marie offered to watch him while you work. Plus we're having the same special guest, you've must of made a good impression him for him to request you. I'll be paying you double again."

"Well I mean I guess.." Maka pouted rolling her eyes "See ya tonight."

"Auntie Maka.."whined a familiar voice making Maka turn around to see Drey rubbing his eyes "I'm hungry."

Maka smiled warmly before picking up the sleepy 8 year old who was on the verge of passing out where he was standing.

"Well guess what?" she grinned receiving a 'wha' from Drey "We're to going out today plus your gonna be hanging out with your Aunt Marie while I work okay?"

Drey was nodded wearily before accidently bumping his head into Maka's forehead making her wince in pain. Maka rubbed her forehead before looking at Drey who was slumped back with drool dripping down his mouth. She rolled her eyes before carrying him back towards the room.

* * *

Later that night Maka was busy putting on her uniform before a couple of her new female co-workers passed by her whispering her insults. She shook them off because they were new before one of the insults involved Drey making Maka turn around and flick her in the forehead.

"Don't disrespect your co-workers especially when one of them is your manager." Maka shot them a glare making them shiver before they bowed in apology

Maka put on the finishing touches to her uniform before heading out to see Marie and Drey playing at the bar section.

"Auntie, auntie look at me!" smiled Drey in a small uniform

"Aww you look..." Drey gave her a look like 'Please don't say cute', Maka bent down to his level before patting his head

"You look slick and handsome." she said making him grin "Your papa Blackstar he's coming with mama and he also said you'll see your uncle tonight since we missed him last time."

"Auntie you met Uncle Soul!?" beamed Drey recieving a 'No' from the ash-blonde making his face drop Maka simply sighed before a small smile formed on her lips

"What's he like then?" she asked making him brighten up

"He has big sharp teeth," Drey described pulling his mouth revealing his teeth "Oh oh and he has white spiky hair and glowing red eyes."

"Pfffttt haha it sounds like you're describing a monster rather then your uncle." she laughed making Drey pout

"Auntie uncle Soul isn't a monster." huffed Drey folding his arms "He's cool and he's awesome and, and-"

"Am I being replaced?" moped Maka making Drey flustered "I'm just kidding Uncle Soul must pretty awesome for you to speak about him like this."

"Yea." mumbled Drey looking away embarrased as Maka patted his head

* * *

It wasn't long until customers started swarming throughout the club. As usual business was booming and tonight's main attraction was a performance from a singer, Kim Diehl. Maka heard Ox her co-worker knew Kim and was always trying win her over but failed in the end.

The bar shift wasn't in full like last time, so in the mean time Maka was busy making drinks to go to tables. Maka listened to the sweet tunes her co-workers were playing making her smile as she dried the glasses.

"Maka!" shouted a voice making her almost drop the glass she was holding, Maka turned to see Ox panting heavily "Give me your most delicious drink ever!"

"What?"

"You heard me give me your most delicious drink ever!" he panted slamming his fist on the bar making a vein pop out her forehead. Maka slowly put her things down before reaching under the bar's counter.

**"Maka-chop!"**

* * *

Ox laid on the bar counter twitching with a big dent in his head as Maka continued to dry the bar's glasses.

"Slam on my bar ever again expect to be the hospital Ox." glared Maka "Now what is it?"

"Please give me your most delicious drink ever...please" he muffled into the bar's counter, Maka simply sighed before placing a tall glass with red liquid topped off with 2 cherries along with a slice of lemon in front of him

Ox looked up in amazement "What's this?"

"Sex on the beach." Maka replied making Ox flush red "It's a fruity tropical cocktail that pretty much everyone likes. It one of our expensive ones, so don't worry if it's a cheap drink idiot."

"Is it delicious?"

"Ox if it's one of expensive ones that makes it delicious." she said sarcastically receiving an 'Oh' from the idot "Yeah now that'll be $30.00 in cash now."

"Sorry Maka but it's for my darling Kim meaning it's free." chimed Ox skipping away with the drink before Maka grabbed him by his collar

"Ox Ford..." Maka smiled making him gulp "If you don't give me my money right now. I'll tell Stein that you're the one who keeps freeloading off our drinks."

Ox immediately pulled out his wallet taking out $30.00 before slamming it on the table and running away. Maka watched the idiot run away before she could Maka-chop him again.

"Dumb-ass.." she remarked putting the money in the register, before hearing

"Can I get an order of 'Black Blood'?"

* * *

Maka grabbed 2 bottles above her before popping off the caps in one swipe. She mixed the drinks quickly before taking out 2 cherries to topping off the drink.

"Here you go courtesy of Liquor Store B-" Maka looked up to see a familiar albino with a smirk plastered on his face

"Oh it's you.." she huffed rolling her eyes

"Aww Ms. Bartender not happy to see me?" teased Soul taking a sip of his cocktail

"Naw not really." Maka laughed making the albino smirk before Soul grasped of her hair into his hand as he leaned on the bar counter

"I know somewhere deep down.." he smirked placing the her hair on his lips "you like me don't you?"

Maka leaned closer to the albino before whispering into his ear "And I know deep down...you're a heartbreaker, playboy."

Maka flicked Soul's forehead making jump in surprise. She laughed at his reaction making him sulk, he did look kinda cute making her smile.

**SLAM!**

Maka snapped her head towards entrance to see a pink haired woman in a red dress ranting along with Ox following her. She watched as the woman headed upstairs with Ox trying to convince to come back downstairs.

"I'll be back." Maka said jumping over the bar's counter "Marie I'm going on break!"

Marie and Drey watched as Maka ran upstairs making them cock a brow in question. Drey felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around before a smile formed on his face.

* * *

The woman kicked open Stein's office making everyone nearby jump in surprise, Stein was currently smoking as he went through files.

"Can I help you ?" asked Stein cooly

The woman clicked her tongue "I thought I was being paid 10,000 thousand for my performance. Where's my money?"

"Because we planned on paying after you performed." he replied "That's how we run things at Liquor Store Blues."

"See Kim?" said Ox before Kim just shrugged him off

"Now I want 15,000 for not explaining it to me or else I'm not performing." she smirked making Stein look up from his paperwork

"I'm sorry," Stein said twisting the screw on his head "Can you run that by me again?"

"I said 15,000 or no performance." cocked Kim slamming Stein's desk before a familiar ash-blonde came in

"Hey what's going on?" asked Maka making everyone turn around

"Oh and I want her outfit," smiled Kim pointing towards Maka "It looks cute and expensive."

"Wait what!?"

"Maka.." said Ox grabbing her by the shoulders "Strip!"

**SLAM!**

Maka punched Ox square in the face making him go flying across the room into the wall creating cracks into it. She had a vein popping out of her forehead as she rubbed her temples.

"Ah! Maka good timing." smiled Stien "Explain to Ms. Diehl how we run things here when they don't fill the end of their contract."

"We don't need them." Maka sighed as she threw out Kim and Ox of the office "If you don't fill the end of your contract then you're not needed here."

"But you need me for the performance tonight!" Kim shrieked towards Maka who brushed it off

"No we don't." Maka huffed with her arms folded above her chest "We're 5 stars for a reason Ms. Diehl, goodbye."

The pink haired shrieked at Maka who stood her ground before she stomped off with Ox following behind her trying to comfort her. Maka watched as Kim shoved Ox into the fountain by the entrance making her roll her eyes.

"Maka can you handle tonight's performance?" called Stein "I'll give you her pay."

"Yes Stein." replied Maka "Just give me half of the pay and use the other half to fix your wall."

"Thank you Maka." he smiled breathing in his cigarette

* * *

Later on that night everyone looked towards the stage where a spotlight shown on Stein. He was in a tuxedo that matched with the worker's uniform.

"Welcome to Liquor Store Blues~" smiled Stein receiving an applaud from the audience along with a few whistles

"It seems that Kim Diehl couldn't be able to perform tonight." he said receiving a few boo's from the crowd "So tonight prepared to receive a special performance courtesy Liquor Store Blue's own. Maka Albarn!"

Right on cue the curtains open to reveal Maka in long black dress that frilled at the end, her hair was pinned up with blue flowers into elegant side bun. Some of her co-workers who were charged of performances handled the instruments behind her. She smiled warmly making the guys in the audience blush before she reached for the mic.

"This is dedicated to those who lost a lover in the past." Maka said making some of the audience member murmur among themselves "Thank you for choosing Liquor Store Blues, your pleasure is all ours."

"Wooh! Auntie Maka!" screamed Drey along with familiar blue haired and raven haired

"MAKA!" shouted Marie slamming her fist on the table before it broke into pieces making the workers nearby sigh

"Che I don't see what's so special about her," growled Kim tapping her fingers on the table "Right Ox?" Ox was currently blushing bright red making Kim throw a shoe at his face.

Maka signaled her co-worker who gave a nod, he began to play a sweet melody on the piano along with Maka and the back up singers clap to the rhythm before it cut off with the man on the drums bringing in the beat.

"Crying Like A Wolf by Aaradhna

Every night I sit by the window

Crying like a wolf cause your love's gone

I didn't mean it when I said that I hate you

Know that I love you

And even if you don't love me anymore

Then I'll just be here, sitting, crying tears on the floor

Forever and ever my heart will always remain with you

And I'll be crying fuck you you you

I'll be crying like a wolf

I'll be crying like a wolf

I'll be crying like a wolf

I'll be crying like a wolf

Soon everyone in the club became enticed with Maka's voice making some of them close their eyes and listen to the sweet tune. A lot of her co-workers stopped working to listen, most of them stood in place with stunned looks.

Maka swayed to the rhythm of the music as she continued to sing. Mostly everyone was giving her admiring glances, when she looked them they seemed to shiver. It was as if by a glance or the sound of her voice would send chills throughout their bodies. Little did Maka know a certain albino was watching her with smirk on face along with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Can you hear the beat of my heart?

Howling at the moon and I hope that you can hear my call

Come back to me

Said come back to me

That's the sound of the beat of my heart, boom boom

Hoping that you will hear my call

I'm howling at the moon, I hope you hear me baby

Hear me baby

**thanks for reading~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading**

**Chapter 3**

Maka stepped out of the dressing room pulling on her gloves, she looked to the side to see her co-workers with awestruck looks. She motioned them to go back to work, she watched them blush red of embarrassment as they went back to working. She walked towards the bar to see Blackstar and Tsubaki waving her over excitedly.

"I swear you 2 know how to be the loudest in the place." smiled Maka before Drey latched onto her legs making her stumble in place

"Auntie, Auntie!" beamed Drey squeezing her legs "I didn't know you could sing!"

"Yeah Auntie knows a thing or 2 about it." she quirked regaining her balance before picking up Drey

"Papa said you suck at it!" Maka shot Blackstar a look before smiling with a dangerous aura forming around her

"Did he now?" she smiled making Blackstar throw his arms up in defense

"Oi that was a long time ago-" Blackstar was cut off by Drey

"No you said she sucks at singing when the curtains opened." Drey pointed out making Blackstar send a glare towards the 8 year old

"You little traitor!" Blackstar shot making Drey stick his tongue out in return

"Oh really Drey guess what? Your papa once.." Maka whispered in Drey ears making Blackstar confused before the raven haired 8 year old looked towards his father with a look of disgust.

"I've loss all my respect for you." cringed the 8 year old

"Maka!?" shouted Blackstar as Maka covered Drey's eyes before flipping off her brother

"Consider that revenge." Maka shot sticking her tongue out at him

"Oh yeah Auntie, guess what?" beamed Drey pulling her hand down

"What?"

"Uncle Soul here!"

"Really? Where's the monster?" she asked making Drey puff his cheeks in a pout angrily making the ash-blonde giggle

"I don't recall myself becoming a monster.." said a husky voice from behind making Maka jump, she recognized that voice anywhere. She looked up to see a familiar pair of red eyes along with snow white hair, her face dropped making the albino lips form smirk.

"Hi~" smirked Soul

* * *

"Uncle!" cried Drey jumping on his uncle excitedly, Soul held up Drey as he stared down at Maka who still dumb-strucked.

"Oi Soul, where the hell ya been?" shouted Blackstar snapping Maka back to reality as he slumped his arm around the albino neck "Maka this is Soul, we go way back in middle school. Soul this is my lil sis Maka, she's a little rough around the edges if you know what I mean."

"Nice to meetcha Auntie Maka." smirked the albino making her eyebrow twitch before she simply sighed

"Nice to meet you too, Uncle Soul." Maka smiled back playing along before Blackstar put his arm around her neck. He pulled her in before he began to give her a noogies.

"Who knew my lil bro could pull off a godly performance!"grinned Blackstar as he continued to give her noogies

"Ah ah Blackstar let go, ouch!" whined Maka trying to pry her brothers grip off around her neck before she looked towards Soul who had mischievous glint in his eyes

"What is it bro?" asked Blackstar

"I thought you had a sister not a brother. Could it be Auntie Maka is a cross-"

"Oh no, I'm a girl through and through." Maka said cutting him off "Blackstar and me call each brothers instead of brother and sister. Back in the day I didn't look like a girl to him, so we called each other brothers. It amazed me though, I wore pigtails and frilly dress when we first met."

"Oh yea member the next day you cut your hair off like a boy." smiled Blackstar making Maka roll her eyes "She's a girl Soul don't worry. I just like calling her 'bro' y'know, also who do think you are trying to stop your god from praising you?"

"Blackst- ow, ow!"

Soul and Drey watched the 2's bickering before Drey whispered into his uncle's ear

"Hey Uncle.."

"Yea comrade?" Soul whispered back

"You like Auntie Maka?" the 8 year old asked making the albino smile

"Yea she's really pretty."

"I'll let you marry her if it's you uncle." Drey whispered excitedly before a smirk form on Soul's face as he looked towards Maka

"We'll see about that.."

* * *

"So guess what Drey and Maka?" grinned Blackstar looking towards Soul who smirked in return

"What?" the 2 said in usion

"Soul here's gonna be your guy's neighbor!"

"Yes!" cheered Drey latching onto his uncle

"What?"

"Like I said Soul gonna be your guy's neighbor, so he can help you out with Drey." explained Blackstar making Maka face drop

"Uncle we could have sleep overs and we can," Drey began to list all the things they could do before Soul sent a smirk towards Maka

"Please take care of me from now on Auntie Maka~" purred Soul

"Great.."

* * *

Maka listened to her ipod as she walked down main street to her day job. She just dropped off Drey at school and planned on picking him up when her shift ends which was 2:00. As Maka walked down the streets she noticed their were posters of a familiar albino selling men perfume`. Their was a giant picture of Soul in a black pinstriped suit along with a yellow perfume next to him. He still had on piercings on his ears making him alluring along with him pulling on his suit.

"Men perfume`?" she chuckled at the poster with her hand covering her mouth to contain her laugh

Maka looked up to see her workplace, which was 'Joe's Coffee Shack'. She walked through the front entrance to be greeted by a sweet aroma making smile as she breathed in the air. She saw of her boss Joe handling a few customers before she jumped over the counter silently. She crepted behind her boss as he handed change back to the customer.

"Here's your changer mi-"

"BOO!"

"GAH!" Joe immediately jumped letting the customer's change fall onto the counter

"Haha morning Joe." Maka greeted with a smile before she handed the customer her change "Here you go miss."

"You're going to be the death of me Maka." sighed Joe rubbing his temples

"I love you too Joe, now go to your office and rest. You're getting a little too old for work." Maka said setting her things down

"Well I don't love how you scare the hell out of this old timer,miss young blood." replied Joe heading back to his office "You work too much Maka I swear day and night work, work."

"Then who gonna keep you on your toes then Joe?"

"I already get that from my wife Azusa." he yelled back making Maka roll her eyes at her boss as she tied the back of her apron. There were a few old people in the cafe` along with few others customers chatting.

* * *

Maka turned around and pressed a few numbers into the jukebox. She watched the machine lift up a record that had an "Etta James" sticker on it before it put on the spinner and begun to spin slowly playing a sweet melody. A sweet aura began to sweep across the room making the customers in the cafe` smile as they drank their coffee.

At last, my love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song~

Oh yeah~

Maka smiled happily as she begun to clean up the dishes left on the counter. She looked up to see a few collage students come through the front door laughing. Most of them sat on the counter ordering a latte` along with a few coffees.

"Wow this place really is nice." awed one of them

"I know and that waitress is pretty hot." whistled another watching Maka come back with a silver platter full of drinks

"Here you go, anything else?" Maka smiled setting down each of their drinks

"Yea I was wondering if I could get your number the name's is Jack." purred a raven haired guy with blue eyes

"Naw I don't think I'm really your type Jack." she replied with a smile setting the last coffee down "Afterall I'm a girl who likes to work day and night to keep herself busy and I don't think I would have time to play with you."

"Come on, not even one date?" he whined making his friends burst out laughing

"Let's see I have bills to pay, I have nephew who 8 years old, plus I've gotta put food on the table." Maka said making Jack cock a brow "I don't see anytime in my schedule for love or relationships."

"Yeesh! Bro just give it up." commented his friend

"Well I don't see why can't you take day off." he smirked leaning on the counter "How bout it sweetheart?"

**SLAM!**

* * *

"Oh lord forgive me for my sins!" declared a familiar voice making Maka look up along with the guys on the counter to turn around to the entrance to see a blonde man in a preacher's outfit. He was wearing skull earphones along with holding a bible. He looked around the age 17 or so making everyone question why such young guy was a priest.

"Lord oh Lord help me with these poor souls." The man grabbed Jack by the shoulder and began to preach making Maka giggle.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Repent you sinner." shouted the man pulling out a cross before he began to hit Jack and his friends making them run out of the cafe` trying to get away from the preacher

"Aww I was trying to do was preach." sighed the man innocently "How are you this fine morning Ms. Maka?"

"Morning to you too Justin, why are you here this fine morning?" smiled Maka picking up the cups of coffee, she set them inside the sink before she began to make hot chocolate "It's rare to see you here, not that I mind."

"I've come to ask you a question Ms. Maka." he said taking off his cloak revealing him in casual clothes "It's a very seriously one in fact, may I ask?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you believe in love?"

Maka turned around with a stunned expression, she could tell he was very serious by his hard stare. She sighed thinking _If he's so serious about this subject he might as well already found his girl of his dreams. _She recalled the time he came in preaching about how much he loved the lord along with how much he loved preaching.

"No not really Mr. Preacher not after my parents. I don't think there's such a thing." she murmured setting down a mug of hot chocolate "My life is just fine the way it is, so who's the lucky girl?"

"You might know her quite well, she smart and beautiful. She also can be very cool at times.." Justin said making Maka smile a bit

"Whoever she is, she's really lucky." she smiled making the priest blush

"You sure are." he mumbled under his breath which Maka didn't catch

"How's the church?" Maka asked setting down the mug of hot chocolate in front of the priest, Justin picked it up and took a sip of it before answering

"It's good, I'd managed to get a new member." he smiled proudly "His name is Giriko, he use to be a gangster until I showed him the right way."

"I'll be sure to come with my nephew on Sunday then." Maka said

"Oh please come, I would love to hear your lovely voice in our choir." Maka giggled at Justin's comment before she leaned over the counter and pulled out his left earphone

"I doubt you'll hear my voice if your wearing earphones and listening to rock Justin." she winked making the priest blush "You may be an expert on reading lips but there are times when you gotta tune into this world."

"I get it okay." he blushed drinking his hot chocolate "Well I gotta get going, I have some business to attend to."

"Okay see ya on Sunday." Maka waved before Justin leaned over the counter and pecked her on the cheek

"Maybe on Sunday the Lord would give me the blessing of making you fall in love, with me of course." Justin remarked a few inches away from Maka's lips

"And the may the Lord give the strength, not to knock you down where you stand Mr. Preacher." she smiled holding up a book

"Haha bye Maka. See ya." he laughed walking out

* * *

Maka slumped on the cafe's counter shaking her head side to side. _My life getting hellish then usual_, she thought to herself before a raven haired man came in with glasses on. Maka noticed he had 3 white stripes on the left side of his head making her cock an eyebrow. He came in with 2 blonde girls which Maka interpreted as sisters.

One of them was tall and had long blonde hair. She was in long blue jeans and was wearing a white cowboy hat along with a jacket to match. As for her sister she had short blonde hair and wore the same thing as her sister.

"This place is really classy, I like it." admired the tall one looking at the place in awe as she sat down on one of the tables as the other 2 followed

"It's smells really nice in here sis!" giggled the small one

"Quiet you 2 are making a ruckus. What if someone recognizes you 2?" ordered the man looking at the menu before holding his hand up signaling Maka to come

"Hi my name is Maka, what would you like to order?" Maka asked holding up a pen and a small notebook

"Yea can I get a caramel latte` and a peach pie." smiled the older sister

"Oh oh can I get 2 chocolate cakes and juice." beamed the younger sister

"Okay what about you sir?" Maka looked at the man who looked at her intensely

"Miss... you mind fixing your hair, it's a bit unsymmetrical." he said making Maka eyes widen as the older sister whacked him in the head immediately

"Kid you shouldn't say that!" she hissed before looking towards Maka "I'm sorry he's always like this. My name is Liz and this my little sister Patty. This idiot's name is Kid and he's a bit of a jerk about these kind of things. I hope you can forgive him."

"Be quiet Liz I was just pointing out the obvious." he huffed crossing his arms over his chest "You don't have to do it if you don't wan-"

Maka cut him off "No it's okay if it's bothering you I don't mind. Afterall he was speaking his mind, so if you don't mind would you fix my hair for me?"

"What?" he asked stunned

"You like symmetry and perfection am I right?" she smiled hitting the right on target making Kid even more stunned "So why don't you fix my hair to what you see fit?"

Kid blushed a bit at her words before going behind Maka who was sitting on chair and proceeded to fix her hair. Liz and Patty sat in awe at how she managed to get him to do what she wanted just by a few simple words. Many people in the joint just giggled at the sight, knowing Maka she was able to make anyone do what she wanted.

* * *

"Done Liz hold up your mirror you have in your purse, so she can see." said Kid as Liz held up the mirror to show Maka what Kid did to her hair

"Wow amazing!" awed Maka looking to the side, apparently Kid tied her hair up in pigtails with 2 black ribbons that skulls in the center "I use to wear pigtails back in the day."

"Don't laugh,okay." he muttered looking to the side

"Why would I laugh?" she questioned making Kid jump "I can tell you were trying your best to make it symmetrical and even. So thank you for fixing my hair, I appreciate it." she smiled making him blush

After Maka came back with their orders, she got to know them really well. Apparently Liz and Patty were gangsters and were taken in by Kid, so basically their just like brother and sisters. She also found out Kid was the son of "Death City Industries" and was Liz and Patty manager.

"Really I didn't know you guys were singers." said Maka in disbelief

"Yep Kiddo here handles our tours and stuff. I can't believe you didn't know about us." grinned Liz taking out her phone "You should seriously give me your number I feel like I've known you forever. Come on!"

"I've more of a old school girl, I don't really listen to what's on the radio." she smiled taking her phone out "Give me yours too. Patty I'll be sure to give my old giraffe sweater later this week or so, kay?"

"Yippee I love you Maka-chan!" beamed the younger Thompson hugging the ash-blonde

After Liz and Patty switched numbers and planned on meeting later this week to go out clubbin`. The 2 Thompsons waited outside as Kid payed the bill. He still hasn't taken off his glasses making Maka wonder what color they could be.

"That'll be $40 since Patty y'know ordered more cakes." she laughed opening the cash register "You can pay 20 I'll cut in half for you guys."

"No it's fine." Kid handed her a $40 "I'm sorry about earlier with the whole symmetry thing."

"Kid it's alright you love symmetry right? There's nothing wrong with being honest." she smiled as she continued "I think it's cool of you that you put your all into symmetry. I like that passion of yours and you're not afraid to show it, plus my hair here is proof of that."

Kid was stunned at her words before he lifted up his glasses revealing a pair of gold eyes. Maka was startle at first before she looked into them deeply.

"Beautiful." Maka awed as she continued to stare into them "I like them they're really vibrant and beautiful."

"Thanks I got it from my father." He leaned over the counter and kissed Maka on the lips making her freeze.

"I fell in love with you Maka." grinned Kid before writing down his number on the small notebook she had on the counter "Expect to receive more kisses if we meet again. Bye~"

Kid pulled his glasses down before waving goodbye to her as he left. Maka stood there for a moment processing what just happened. One moment she was staring at his eyes next thing she knew was being kissed.

Last night she found Soul Eater was going to be her neighbor, then earlier today was confessed to by Justin then a guy she barely met just confessed to her.

"What's going on?!"

**thanks 4 reading**

**sorry I've been taking forever **

**I'm trying to get into my first year of highschool**

**Ha homework and that crap TT_TT**

**pitful ol` me**


End file.
